You Go Left And I'll Go Right
by SkyTheLoner
Summary: Ummm... A pointless fanfic with a dumb, even more pointless pairing.


**Hey, I'm just writing a (possibly)multi-chapter fanfiction in which the main/only pairing is Yukimi's Right Arm/Yukimi's Left Arm. Don't take this too seriously though; the pairing should make that obvious enough...**

 **Shaymin-senpai thought of this crackship, and he asked me to write a fanfiction about it.**

 **Sea pig-senpai: I swear, I was NOT on drugs that day, the only thing I drank was tea.**

* * *

Lefty stretched its sore, clenched finger, feeling alert after resting. _'Hey, Righty-chan-'_ It felt sick when it remembered the recent events. Its precious Right was token away and it couldn't ever bring it back. Unless-

Lefty's hand trembled. No, it would not ask the Nabari no Ou for help. It had to accept Righty, the love of its life, was gone. _And it's so unfair._ That damned brat with the sword-who did he think he was? A hero? Like _hell_ he was.

Its finger gripped the edge of a soft blanket-maybe it was in a hospital-and twirled a loose string around absentmindedly, trying to keep Righty out of its thoughts. It failed horribly.

It wondered if Miharu was okay. It was pretty sure the kid had used the Shinrabanshou, perhaps to **(make it so jet fuel could melt steel beams)** grant someone's wish, though it couldn't remember who. Maybe it was just imagining this person. But it must have been something important to make an apathetic boy like Miharu use the Secret Art. It felt the need to check and see if the poor kid was alight.

Miharu had never wanted to join the Nabari World to begin with, but was dragged into against his will because he possessed the Secret Art. Lefty dropped off the side of the bed, relieved it had something better to do than worry about its dear Righty-san and how it was gone forever and how it couldn't bring it back or-

Lefty's fingernails dug into its skin, but it didn't care at all. Its pain didn't matter. Righty was gone, but maybe it could ask Miharu to help-

No, it already decided it wouldn't do that; it might kill the fragile boy id he tried to use that power again. Though, he had used it once, so maybe... No, Miharu probably used it for something less selfish than a dead person he could have saved if he wasn't a moron like it.

The door handle rattled and opened with a creak that it hated.

 **"Hello,"** a voice, maybe a nurse, greeted it cheerfully. **"Thank goodness you woke up."** Lefty twitched. It didn't care. Though... where was Miharu-san? Did he- No, Miharu was strong.

- _Stronger then you.-_ its inner voice sneered scornfully.

 _'Shut up!'_

 _-You're just mad 'cause you're single.-_

 _'You... Damned-'_ it screamed. Annoyance boiled inside it, and it tried to focus on the nurse.

 **"Do you feel alright?"** she asked its human, concerned. Its human mumbled something to her, probably about either Miharu or his sister.

Lefty heard-wait... How _could_ it hear?-papers ruffling from where the nurse was. **"Oh. Miharu Rokujou? Ahh, I don't know, but I could ask someone."** Its human nodded curtly, and the nurse walked away, her footsteps fading away too.

* * *

 _'Righty, shoot him!'_ Lefty yelled to its lover, panic in its voice as the enemy's sword slashed the air next to them. A gust of chilly November air brushed pass it, and it flinched.

There was silence. **Slice.**

* * *

 _What happened?_ Was that a flashback? It felt so real. Lefty clenched the blanket, trembling, sweating, horrified. It couldn't move no matter how much it wanted to.

It blacked out.

* * *

 _It flexed its fingers slowly, still shaking, now dreaming. It could control what it did, which was odd, but it didn't care at all. Maybe it could see Righty-san again. Just for a moment._

 _It pictured its lover, healed, together with it again. It imagined a world they could stay in together. There was no Nabari world. There was no chance it loosing Righty due to a cold Winter storm. Both of them were immortal._

 _It entwined its fingers with its dear lover's and felt safe. It wanted to stay here forever._

 _But that was impossible._

 _It was only dreaming..._

* * *

Then it woke up.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for writing about such dumb ship like this... XD**


End file.
